P4G: Yosuke and Chie's untold stories
by Morriana
Summary: A story of evolving bond between Yosuke Hanamura, a clumsy and somewhat irritable transfer-student in Yasogami High and Chie Satonaka, a stereotypical tomboy who manages to stay feminine during their time investigating a serial murder case in Inaba.
1. 08-20-2011 – Summer Festival

20:27

Summer holidays is almost over. So the Investigation Team decide to go the Summer festival together. The girls are apparently late because they said they stop by in Yukiko's place for some reason.

"Man, they're late. Why were they meeting up in the first place?" Yosuke complained.  
"They'll show up sooner or ..." Kanji tried to comfort his senpai.

Before he even finish his words, there they are. Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Nanako-chan came wearing their kimonos. Yosuke seems amazed while Kanji is turning his head embarrassed.

"Sorry we took so long," Chie said.  
"It took us some this to get dress," Yukiko continued.  
"It's kinda hard to walk," Nanako-chan complained.  
"But you look cute in it," Yu try to reassure her. She seems happy and giggled.  
"How do we look, senpai? Does the sight make your heart skip a beat?" Rise teased.  
"You look great in it, Rise." Yu said politely.  
"Yeah, and Chie, I didn't think you would look good in kimono before, but it seems I'm wrong." Yosuke unconsciously complimented her.  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Chie shouted while embarrassed.  
The crowd laugh. Realized what he just did, Yosuke try to change the subject.  
"Kanji, what are you looking away for? Don't tell me you're ashamed to look! What are you, a monk?" Yosuke asked.  
"That ain't it," Kanji said while still looking away.  
"You're so cute, Kanji," Rise teased.

Not so long after, Dojima-san find the group to pick up Nanako-chan as she looks sleepy already after having such a good time with them. He said thanks and insisted that they should go and have some fun. After saying goodbye to Nanako-chan and Dojima-san, Kuma came up with some wild idea as he usually does.

"We gotta go two by two! Raaaaawrrrr!" Kuma shouted with passion.  
"Two by two?" Yukiko seems confused.  
"See, I've been thinking. It's the summer, you're wearing yukata, and we're at a festival. It's just wrong for guys and girls to walk around in a huge group like this. We should couple up while we're here! It's the natural way of things!" Kuma explained.  
"Wh-What the hell are you babblin' about!? I'm outta here," Kanji shouted nervously and then ran home.  
"I called Yu-senpai!" Rise claimed as soon as Kanji left.  
"C'mon, Senpai... Why wear yukata in the first place? So we have memories we can remember fondly, right? So we should pair off right away!" Rise said as her face turning red.  
"Rise, you're such a terrifying girl!" Chie said while shaking her head.  
"Then I'm with Kuma!" Yukiko shouted so suddenly it surprise everyone.  
"Finally I can score Yuki-chan," Kuma seems delighted.  
"Awwhhh... that's just left me Yosuke," Chie complained.  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Yosuke shouted.  
"Look, senpai, they already yelling at each other. We should leave them be." Rise said while she took Yu's arm away from them.  
"Come on, Yuki-chan. We got a date to make," Kuma said with a smile in his face.  
"O-okay," Yukiko agreed with some doubt.

Yosuke and Chie finally realized that they have left behind and stop yelling to each other.

"What are we suppose to do anyway?" Chie asked with no enthusiasm.  
"Well, Kuma said we should be 'couple up', you've heard about it, I hope?" Yosuke asked.  
"Of course I've heard of it. It's just that I've never done that before," Chie replied as she's looking down embarrassed.  
"Whaaat? For real?" Yosuke seems surprised as he know Chie has many admirer in their school.  
"Shut up!" Chie yelled at Yosuke.

While they yelled at each other most of the time, they both seems like to enjoy their night together until Yosuke walk Chie to her home late that night. They both smiled at the end of the night before they sleep.

Meanwhile Yukiko has to bail early on Kuma because he drop some ketchup in her yukata that night. On the other hand Rise seems to enjoy her time with Yu while Yu look a little uncomfortable with her over aggresive moves.


	2. 08-30-2011 – Firework Festival

07:21

Chie's cell rang. It was Yosuke calling.

"Hey, you know there's a firework festival tonight. Do you have any plans for that?" Yosuke asked.  
"Hmm, no. What? You want me to go with you to the festival?" Chie answed sarcastically.  
"Well, technically yeah. I'm inviting every one else too," said Yosuke.  
"O-oh, okay then. See you there," Chie seems caught surprised there for a moment.

19:20

The group arrive in a quite spot to watch the firework by mountainside thanks to Yukiko. The riverbank seems packed with a lot of people. However they seem to be missing Kuma.  
"Hey Yosuke, where's Kuma?" Yu wondered.  
"Not only was he hitting on girls nonstop, he accidently put a move on Hanako and she drag him away." Yosuke answered.  
"Whaaat? Can we just leave him like that?" Chie worried.  
"Sure we can. His karma caught up to him." Yosuke answered coldly.  
"What happened?" Kanji curious.  
"I.. I don't want to remember it. He dug up some private stuff from my room and brought it to Hanamura family breakfast. He was all like, 'Yosuke, what's this magazine about?' Can you imagine the humiliation I went through because of him?" Yosuke frown.  
"Is this really what you want to be talking about with girls around?" Rise seems uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, she's right." Chie seems dissapointed.  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Yosuke said while looking down.

Not long after, Nanako-chan called.

"Big-bro!"  
"Hey Nanako-chan. Looks like Dojima-san made it in time." Yukiko said.  
"Yep! Dad came home early," Nanako-chan answered.  
"Hey Nana-chan, want to light some firework with me?" Kuma suddenly appear out of nowhere.  
"Can I?" Nanako-chan asked his dad.  
"Sure you can. Go ahead," Dojima-san said.  
"Hey, it looks like things starting to heating up down there," said Kanji.  
"Yeah, let's watch some firework," Yu said.  
And then they enjoy the firework festival untill Dojima-san notice that Nanako-chan is sleepy and decided to go home.  
"I'll take Nanako back. Make sure you guys don't stay out too late," Dojima-san instructed.

Everybody nodded before saying goodbye to Nanako-chan.

"Fireworks great, but I dunno... It feels like summer's just about to over," Kanji frowned.  
"I'm all right with that. When I'm working I have to wear fall clothes during the summer, so I don't get the sense of season changing. But this year, I went to the beach and saw some fireworks! I even got a date while wearing a yukata out to the summer festival!" Rise seems happy.  
"The festival huh? Don't make me remember it," Yukiko seems dissapointed.  
"I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan," Kuma apologized.  
"How about you, Yosuke? Having fun at the festival?" Yu asked.  
"It.. It was all right," answered Yosuke as he and Chie stared each other and then flushed.  
"Oh yeah, should we asked that kid to come with us today?" Kanji suddenly asked.  
"What 'kid' are you talking about?" Yosuke wondered.  
"You mean Naoto Shirogane?" Yu answered.  
"What? Did you like him Bakanji?" Rise teased.  
"It ain't like that!" Kanji shouted.  
"It's just that we were working on a same case, in a way, so.. yeah," Kanji explained.

The crowd laughed and decided to go home after getting some light dinner together.

In the way home before Yosuke and Chie split path.

"Hey, do you really mean it what you said back then?" Chie asked to Yosuke.  
"What do you mean?" Yosuke seems confused.  
"About.. about the time we 'couple up' during the summer festival?" Chie explained nervously.  
"oh.. that.. yeah, it.. it was all right I guess," Yosuke answered even more nervously.  
"okay then," said Chie.

And then they both finally split path and went to their home.


	3. 10-27-2011 – School Cultural Festival

12:09  
The group gathered in the rooftop after Yosuke sign Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto to the Beauty Pageant Contest without their consent. Everyone but Rise seems vary mad about that, especially Chie.

"Why did you put our name without asking us first, you jerk!?" Chie furiously asked.  
"I mean, you guys know how popular Yukiko is here. And on top of that, we have an idol and a Detective Prince. What's the point of having a beauty pageant if all these incredible heroines aren't going to take part!?" Yosuke seems to worried about his safety.  
"So where do I fit in!? ... Well, excuuuse me for not fitting in!" said Chie while kicking Yosuke.  
"So, do you want us to enter, senpai?" Rise asked Yu.

After a moment of thinking, Yu gave the girls a big speech about why the must enter the contest. They finally gave in, but Naoto still look worried.

"Wh-Why don't you guys just enter?" Kanji suddenly asked.  
"Just enter the damn thing! It would clear all my doubts. I'm beggin' you! Make me a man!" Kanji begin shouting to Naoto.  
"What are you talking about? doubts?" Naoto seems confused.  
"I said enter the pageant, dammit! Aren't you a detective!?" Kanji continue shouting to Naoto.  
"How is that even related?!" Naoto even more confused.  
"It looks like we don't have much choice," Yukiko sigh.

The rest of the group seems agreed.

16:27

After finishing their preparation for Yasogami High Cultural Festival tommorow, Yosuke and the rest of his classmate decide to go home. Yosuke, who saw Chie from afar, decided to talk to her about what happen earlier.

"Hey Satonaka!" Yosuke called Chie from afar.  
"What?" she seems still upset about the whole beauty pageant thing.  
"About what happen earlier. I'm sorry if I make you feel that you are less great than Yukiko, Rise, or Naoto. Truth is I think you are as great as them, better, maybe. That's why I did what I did," Yosuke explained.  
"Ooo.. okay," Chie said while blushing.  
"But don't EVER do that again!" she threaten.  
"Ooo.. okay," Yosuke feel even more scared than before.

And then they split up and went home. It seems Chie finally have some enthusiasm about this Beauty Pageant Contest.


	4. 10-31-2011 – Halloween Fair

07:38

Chie's cell rang. It wakes her from a tiring festival and sleepover that doesn't go too well. It was Yosuke calling.

"What?" Chie answered unmotivated.  
"Thank goodness! I know you would pick up!" Yosuke seems relieved.  
"You're free today, right!? Can you give me a hand!? I'm begging you!" Yosuke sounds very flustered.  
"What do you want?" Chie wondered.  
"I just remembered The Halloween Fair starts at Junes today. We're nowhere near ready! We have the decoration, but I can't find the floor manager and I have no idea who to ask for help. I already called Narukami but he doesn't pick up and Kuma is going to be busy entertaining the kids here. Please, I'm begging you!" Yosuke sounds desperate.  
"Alright, alright, I'll be there," Chie feels obliged to help.  
"Yessss! I owe you one!" Yosuke seems happy.  
"You better!" Chie said as she hung up.

12:31

Yosuke and Chie finally done with the decoration.

"Nnngh, my back hurts.. But I'm finally done," Yosuke seems relieved.  
"Stop complaining! But hey, why would I have to wear this stupid costume anyway?" Chie complained.  
"It's Halloween Fair, what were you hoping?" Yosuke answered.  
"Then why don't you wear one?" Chie yelled.  
"Relax! I'll put mine on once things get underway. I wouldn't ask you to do it if I wasn't gonna do it too. Anyways, you're a lifesaver! Thanks!" Yosuke seems tired.

Suddenly the floor manager appeared.

"Huh? H-Hey Yosuke-kun.. What's going on here?" He seems confused.  
"Oh, there you are! These are the decoration for the Halloween Fair..." Yosuke explained.  
"Huh? Ahaha, c'mon, Yosuke-kun. That got canceled a while ago. I thought you were there for the morning meeting when they announced it," He explained.  
"Say whaaat?" Yosuke seems desperate.  
"Okay I'll be counting on you to clean this up. I gotta go," He said with ease.  
"So we doing all this for nothing?" Chie yelled.  
"Okay okay, I know. I'm sorry. Let's just clean this up," Yosuke said with no motivation.

15:03

They finally finish cleaning things up.

"Okay now, where is my steak?" Chie ask while looking tired.  
"Come again?" Yosuke seems confused.  
"You said you owe me!" Chie yelled.  
"Okay okay, coming right up. Just wait here," Yosuke's too tired to yell.

They end up spending time together at Junes that day until finally went home in the evening. Even though that was a really tiring day, they both seems to enjoy each other company.


	5. 12-03-2011 – Namatame's Judgement

23:58

After the cops that was suppose to guard Namatame's room in the hospital helping Dojima-san come back to his room, the Investigation Team heard a window opened from Namatame's room. They barge in immediately.

"Are you trying to escape after what you've done?" Yu furiously asked.  
"I.. I.." Namatame was so scared that he can't even finish his sentence.  
"You have your life.. and now you want your freedom too?!" Yosuke seems really angry.  
"It's your fault that Nanako-chan.." Chie furiously said. Then suddenly the TV in Namatame's room appear someone who is likely to be Namatame's shadow.  
"I fail to save her. It's because you got in my way," The shadow said.  
"What... the..." Namatame seems scarely confused.  
"I failed. But it wasn't my fault. And the law can't touch me anyway," The shadow said with a smirk on his face.  
"Wh-What!?" Namatame's even more scared.  
"To hell with the law.. I won't ever forgive what you did!" Yosuke seems can't control his anger any longer.  
"Do whatever you want. You hate me because the child died, don't you? I don't care either way. Living or dying makes no difference to me. But you... You're different. You can't do such a thing. You wouldn't dare, right? I'll continue 'saving' people... It's my mission!" The shadows laugh and then the TV turn off.  
"Please... Stop..." Namatame begging.  
"He wants us to stop. What should we do?" Yosuke aggressively asking the group.  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Chie seems worried.  
"We can't let this bastard do whatever he pleases," Kanji explain with such a scary looks.  
"Still.. What are you going to do?" Yukiko wondered.  
"Now way I'm gonna walk out of here doing nothing," Yosuke seems to has lost his temper.  
"I-I understand, but..." Chie tried to get some sense into him.  
"No you don't!" Yosuke yelled a lot louder to Chie as he usually did.  
"You don't lose someone dear to you because of this bastard running around 'saving' people," He seems to already lost it as he drag Namatame closer to the TV.

The whole group panic. Rise tried to convince Yu to stopped Yosuke but he just standing there watching while holding his fist, as if he approves what Yosuke about to do. Naoto and Kanji just staring at Yosuke doing the same thing as Yu. Yukiko tried to hinder Yosuke but it doesn't worked.

"Yosuke stop!" Chie yelled at Yosuke as she start to cry.  
"The Yosuke I know wouldn't such a thing! That just make you no different than him! and I hate that!" Chie said while holding Yosuke from behind as her tears coming down from her eyes.

Yosuke finally stopped. He let go of Namatame and looking back at Chie as he shouts while holding both of her shoulders.

"Then what are you going to do?!"

Chie can't say anything as she terrified.

"We must reach out for the truth," Yu finally speak.  
"The truth? Isn't this the truth?!" Yosuke said to Yu while making him look at Namatame.  
"It's the reality in front of you!" Yosuke continue shouting.  
"No.. We're missing something," Yu said as he tried to stay as calm as he can.  
"Missing? Missing what exactly? Enough of this bullshit!" Yosuke's anger seems comeback to him.  
"Calm down, Yosuke!" Yu shout at Yosuke.  
"We should calm down and think rationally about this," Yu tried to calming down Yosuke.  
"I realize now we've heard almost nothing from Namatame's perspective," Naoto look like she has regain her sense.  
"How can we possibly understand someone who say killing people is the same as 'saving' them?!" Yosuke furiously asked Naoto.  
"Failing to listen and failing to understand are rather different things," Naoto explained.  
"We'll have to see how Namatame's perspective about this. Though it appears he's in no condition to do so at the moment," Naoto continued.  
"If we leave any unanswered question behind, we'll just be lying to ourselves," Kanji added.  
Yosuke sigh.  
"Okay, but you better remember this.. I'll do everything I can to stop him from repeating what he's done. Anytime, anywhere... Anything," Yosuke seems to got his sense back.  
"All right. Let's go ahead and think this through as much as we need." Yosuke said as they walk out Namatame's room.

As soon as you leave the room, Adachi come to deliver a good news. Nanako-chan still alive! The Investigation Team run as fast as they can to Nanako-chan's room to see how she's doing. That's when they realized Kuma went missing.

After seeing Nanako and looking for Kuma around the hospital, The Team decided to go home for now and meet up at the special headquarters tommorow to talk about Kuma and Namatame.

Before they went home, Yosuke stopped Chie to talk to her for a moment.

"Hey Chie, about earlier.." Before he can start saying something, Chie put her finger in his lips.  
"I know.. You don't have to apologized. I know you even when I don't get to see your shadow.. You still have some feelings for Saki-senpai, that's why you're so furious about Namatame," Chie said while smiling. Yosuke seems shocked.  
"No! I feel terrible.. I just have to say it. I'm sorry I made you cry and feel terrified.. I was just seeing red, I was overwhelmed with hate and wanting to blame everything on him that I stopped thinking for myself ," Yosuke tried to explained.  
"Yeah.. I know," Chie nodded as she smiled and then walked leaving Yosuke behind.

Yosuke just standing there, smiling looking at Chie's back as she left.


	6. 12-24-2011 – Christmas Eve

15:20

Chie has been hearing about Christmas Eve, The Holy Night that lovers are said to spend together all day in school today. It make her sick not only because she has no "lovers", but also no one inviting her on a date tonight so she decided to go straight home today after school. She end up watching a Christmas theme kungfu movie, Legend of Seiryu 3 alone in her home.

19:07

After watching the movie twice today, she had enough. She got bored at home and decided to go to Junes Foodcourt to grab some steak to lighten her mood. She just sit the for a while, contemplating her fate, to be alone in Christmast Eve. As if the condition is not bad enough for her, she saw a lot of couple that in Junes during that time. She sigh and finally decided to go home before she even order her food. Yosuke, who just has finish his work as a part-timer at Junes that time saw her brooding from afar and decided to approached her.

"Hey Satonaka, what are you doing here alone? Waiting for your date?" Yosuke teased.  
"Shut up Yosuke, now's not the time," Chie seems too depress to yell.

Yosuke look to her table and see no food or plate in it.

"Why don't you just sit and wait here while I bring you something to eat?" said Yosuke. Chie seems confused.

After a while Yosuke bring her favorite steak and sit next to her.

"What's gotten into you? Do you got a date?" Chie wondered.  
"You just had to say it! and here I managed to forget, but you just had to say it!" Yosuke frowned.  
"Sorry.. Sorry. So what's happened? Why so kind?" she talked while she eat her steak.  
"Oo.. Nothing.. The case has been really closed this time and I just got my Christmas bonus, so.. yeah.. things aren't so bad," Yosuke smiled.  
"Oo.. yeah.. If you look it that way, but still.." Chie frown while continuing her eating.

They talked about a lot of stuff that time untill Chie finished her steak and decided to go home.

"Okay.. Time to go home. This place is too depressing for me right now," Chie said.  
"Hey why don't we go to mountainside where we watched fireworks during summer festival? There we should no see any couple that made us seems depress" Yosuke offered.

Chie's surprised. But she got nothing else to do, so she accept Yosuke's offer.

They finally arrive at the mountainside and sure enough, there are no couple in sight. They decided to sit and watch the city and the sky from there.  
After a long silent, Yosuke start talking.

"Hey remember when I almost throw Namatame inside the TV? Thanks for stopping me," Yosuke seems grateful.  
"Oo.. yeah.. don't mention it," Chie said.  
"And remember what you said to me? I guess you were right. Back then I still have some feelings to Saki-senpai, but not now.."  
and then he started telling Chie about his shadow and how Saki-senpai really were.

"But now, I start thinking that I like you.. I mean.. How crazy is that?!" Yosuke laughed.  
Chie is stunned, looking though Yosuke as her face turning red, and then start yelling after she realized what Yosuke is talking about.  
"Hey.. what do you mean by that? I'm not good enough for you?!" Chie started yelling.  
"That's not what I mean.." Yosuke yells back.

And then they start yelling at each other yet again untill they decided to go home later that night. Yosuke end up walking Chie to her home. They don't end up being alone in the Christmas Eve after all, in The Holy Night that lovers are said to spend together.


	7. 12-31-2011 – New Year's Eve

10:48

It's been a week since Yosuke said that he likes Chie. Since then, Chie can't stop thinking about it. The winter break is not helping at all with that, but Yosuke are still calling Chie every now and then just to tell some dirty jokes to her. Just as she sigh, her cell rang. It was Yosuke calling.

"Hey.. Do you have a plan for tonight?" Yosuke asked.  
"No!" Chie immediately answered.  
"O-Okay then, I'll meet you in the shrine at about 7 o' clock tonight," said Yosuke as he hung up.  
Chie's heart pounding. She can't believe Yosuke asked her for a date in the New Year's Eve. She immediately begun her preparation for her first New Year's Eve date.

18:42

As she walk in into the shrine, she can see many couple spending their time together. That make her happy for some reason, not at all like how she feel during Christmas Eve. But suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. It was Yukiko. She was shocked at first when she saw Yukiko there, but it is not suprprising that Yukiko also got a date for New Year's Eve.

"Chieee.." Yukiko called.  
"Yukiko? What are you doing here?" Chie wordered.  
"What are you talking about? I'm going to the shrine of course. Yosuke called me earlier to visit the shrine for the New Year's Eve. He called you too right?" Yukiko asked.  
"Oo.. yeah.." Chie seems disappointed.  
"What's wrong?" Yukiko wondered.  
"No-Nothing.." said Chie.

On the way to the shrine, the met Rise and Naoto. They decided to buy some heating packs first before they go to the shrine. They ended up running late because of that.

"I'm sorry about the wait," Yukiko said as she saw the guys have already waited there. The guys sigh.  
The moment Chie saw Yosuke, she immediately kick him.  
"Hey what's up with that?!" Yosuke yelled.  
"Nothing," Chie seems angry.  
"What's wrong senpai?" Rise asked Yu.  
"Whaaat?! Where are your kimonos?" Kuma seems disappointed.  
"Why would I be in kimono..? We're not going to be long enough to bother putting one on. A girl has to save her best outfits for the moment she count the most," Rise explained.  
"Huh? Kimono's one of girl's best outfits? Wait, you're implying that you're out of our league," Yosuke seems disappointed.  
"She wasn't implying," Yukiko responded.

All of the guys sigh, feeling disappointed.

"Um.. Shouldn't we be more mindful of the time? If we don't hurry, we'll have to the countdown here at the enterance," Naoto tried to change the subject.  
"All right everyone. Let's get going." Yu said.  
and then the looking for a nice spot to wait till New Year.

22:07

After sometime having fun with everyone, Chie'sstarting to feeling hungry. So she offered the other to grab something to eat.

"Anybody want something to eat?" Chie asked.  
After they tell Chie what they want to eat, Chie went to order them.  
"I'll help," said Yosuke.  
And then they both went to order some food.  
"Hey.. what's up with the kick earlier?" Yosuke complained.  
"Nothing," Chie seems to be angry again.  
"O-Okay then," Yosuke seems scared.  
"Actually.. I.. I thought you were gonna ask me on a date earlier this morning," Chie suddenly said while blushing.  
"Wh-whaat? Why would you think that?" Yosuke responded nervously.  
"Shut up!" Chie yell while punching him.  
"Ouch.. That's hurts you know?!" Yosuke yelled.  
"Whose fault is that?!" Chie yelled back.  
"Okay.. okay.. I'm sorry. But um.. how about tommorow?" Yosuke asked.  
"Tommorow what?" Chie asked.  
"We.. umm.. go on a date tommorow?" Yosuke nervously asked.  
"Seriously?" Chie shocked.  
"Of course I'm serious!" Yosuke yelled at Chie.  
"Okay then," Chie answered while looking down and blushing.  
"Seriously?" Yosuke shocked.  
"Yeah.." Chie said while walking in front of him toward the food stores, leaving Yosuke behind.

Yosuke put a little smile in his face and then start running to follow her.  
When they comeback to the group, they both look happy, it makes the rest wondered considering the both of them are always at each others throat.


	8. 01-01-2012 – New Year's Date

12:05

Yosuke arrive in Tatsuhime Shrine waiting for Chie. He's looking around for her but it seems she has not arrived yet. Suddenly heard a familiar voice coming for behind.

"Sorry for the wait."  
He was shocked to see that it was Chie in her kimono.  
"You look beautiful," Yosuke said spontaneously.  
"But it's kinda look hard too put on," Yosuke added.  
"Shut up!" Chie yelled while blushing.  
"So, what should we do first?" Yosuke asked.  
"How about we pay the shrine a visit since we're here?" Chie suggested.  
"Sounds good to me," said Yosuke.  
"So.. Have you decided what your wish will be?" Chie asked.  
"I just hope this year will be peacefull without any kind of crap that's been happening this year, I'd be really hate if something that happened to Saki-senpai happened again to anyone" Yosuke answered.  
"So what's yours?" Yosuke wondered.  
"Well.. It's a secret," Chie said while smiling and throwing her offering.  
"Let's go get something to eat," Chie suggest.  
"Really? What a surprise," Yosuke sigh.

They decide, well Chie decided to go to Aiya's to have their Super Steak Bowl.  
"You know, a lot of stuff happen lately," Yosuke suddenly said while the walk to Aiya's.  
"Yeah, I mean we go inside the TV, Yukiko got kidnapped, King Moron got murdered, and to think the man behind all that is a cop, geez," Chie think back.  
"and if you think about it, it all started when Yu come in, we should really consider calling him Mystery Maker," Yosuke jest.  
"That's a really good idea, haha.." Chie laughed.  
"But if it wasn't for all the things that happened, I never considered spending New Year with you though," Chie smiled while she looked at Yosuke.  
"That's kinda rude you know, but to be fair, neither do I," Yosuke said as Chie punched him.

Thankfully Aiya's still open even in New Year.  
After they finished eating, they decided to go to the mountainside. They spend along time together talking about all that's happen in the last six months. Even if most of them are horrible, at least they made them realized that they are in love with each other.


	9. 02-14-2012 – Valentine's Day

15:20

After school, it's Valentine's day today. It seems more male students have stayed after school than usual. Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko stay in their class just like usual when suddenly Kanji barging in, like usual.

"Hey.. Man, all these guys are obsessed with chocolate. If they want candy so much, why don't they just buy some themselves?!" Kanji said cluelessly.  
"Are you serious? This is the one day you shouldn't be buying chocolate for yourself. Man.. You're clueless... Whatever. I know I'm getting some for sure today," Yosuke seems to have his hope up.  
"I didn't bring you any," Yu said calmly.  
"I'm not that pathetic! Come on, man!" Yosuke yelled.  
"Beside I see you guys have big bags with you today.." Yosuke said while staring at Chie and Yukiko.  
"Yeah, I do have some... Yukiko, Why don't.." Chie tried to talk to Yukiko before she interupted.  
"Attention, everyone! I have chocolate here with everyone's name on them! Please take your candy and go home!" Yukiko yell to the group and then walk away.  
"Hey what's up with her? She get more bossy than usual," Yosuke asked Chie.  
"I don't know.. I should check her up. By the way here's some chocolate for everyone," Chie said then storm off the class chasing Yukiko.  
"Uh, well, guys.. Guess we're spending time with EACH OTHER today," Yosuke seems disappointed.  
The three of them decided to go to Junes to eat their "friend's chocolate" with Kuma when suddenly Yosuke receive an e-mail at the school gate.  
"Meet me at school rooftop. Alone."

It was from Chie. He was worried something bad happen to her since Yukiko is a bit off today. He said he still have some bussiness at school and tell the others to go to Junes and he'll join in as soon as his bussiness is done.

At the rooftop.

"Hey what's up? Thanks for the chocolate by the way," Yosuke wondered as he approached her.  
Chie suddenly hands him a chocolate that has been wrapped adorably.  
"Here," Chie said while she flustered and looking down.  
"For me?!" Yosuke seems shocked.  
"Wait, did you make it yourself?!" Yosuke feel uneasy.  
"Of course I did you moron! Do you want it or not?!" Chie start yelling.  
"Of.. Of course," Yosuke said nervously.  
"Don't worry, it's good, I think.." Chie said.  
The 'I think' part made Yosuke even more nervous.  
"Go on, eat it," Chie insist.  
Yosuke tried to cast his fear aside and put it in his mouth, but he failed miserably.  
"I.. I can't. Okay, how about this, we eat it together?" Yosuke seems desperate.  
"O.. Okay. That's fine by me," Chie agree.

They sit next to each other, staring at the chocolate.

"All right, shall we?" Yosuke said with heavy heart.

They both chow down the chocolate together. It was not delicious. Chie seems frown.

"Well, umm.. at least it's an improvement over the curry and fried rice," Yosuke tried comfort her.  
"Thanks for the consolation, I feel soooo much better now," Chie still frown.  
"Hey, there's always next time," Yosuke said while winking at her.

Chie finally can put a smile on her face. Even though the chocolate she made for Yosuke doesn't taste good, they can smell the sweet aroma of chocolate in the rooftop. They spent time together at the rooftop until the sunset and decided to go home.

After walking Chie home, he suddenly remember that the other guys are waiting at Junes. By the time he got there, all the chocolate has been eaten. Even then, he doesn't feel down at all, because he got to spend the Valentine's day with the girl he loves.


	10. 03-21-2012 – Narukami Yu's Farewell

09:05

After a depressing farewell with Yu in the station, the whole team split comeback to their activity with a sad face in their face. However, despite their sadness, they were glad that they can bid their dear friend farewell with no mysteries left whatsoever. Yosuke is going to Junes to be a wage slave today as well, accompanied by Kuma. While he was working, his cell rang. It was from Chie.

"Yo Chie.. What's up?" Yosuke answered.  
"Are you free to talk right now?" Chie asked.  
"'fraid not, I'm still at work right now" Yosuke explained.  
"Oh.. Okay," Chie said.  
"Hmm.. How about the break hour? You can come here if you really want to talk," Yosuke suggested.  
"Okay.. But you better buy me steak," Chie said.  
"What?! Anyway.. I'll talk to you later," Yosuke said while he hung up the phone.

12:09

Yosuke spot Chie sitting in the usual spot where The Investigation Team used to gathered discussing the murder case. He immediately approach her after order a grilled steak.

"Here you go! So what's you want to talk about?" Yosuke asked as he hand a steak to Chie and put his apron on the table.  
"Wow, I don't expect it. I should come here more often," Chie seems pleased.  
"Hey hey.. Don't get your hopes up or anything, it's just for that time you help me on Halloween, it just occurred to me that I haven't pay you back for that," Yosuke tried to explain.  
"Oh.. That.. I already forget about that," Chie said while eating her steak.  
"Oh.. Good.. However since then, it's been pretty busy in the department I work in, I overworked just because I was the store manager's son and on top of that tons of people asked me for granted. I used to think no one thinking about me," Yosuke seems complaining.  
"But that's not how I feel now, hanging out with you and the others help me realize that one constant thing in my life is people relying on me, and when I'm doing things for other people, it helps me try harder," Yosuke said with a happy face.  
Chie put a little smile on her face. She was happy that she can help Yosuke to be a more mature person that he used to be.  
"Hey Yosuke.. There's something I want you to hear.. I was so nervous that I haven't even tell Yukiko and my parents," Chie said.  
"Yeah? and what is that?" Yosuke wondered.  
"I want to become a police officer! Because of you and the others, I really like this town now. I didn't hate it before but it didn't really mean anything to me. Now though, all my friends and family here, you, Yukiko, mom, and the others are here. So, I thought I'd become a strong cop and protect those who matters most to me, especially you" Chie tried to explained while blushing.

Yosuke shocked to hear what Chie has said. But the mood is right, so Yosuke just said the first thing that come to his mind.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Huh...?!" Chie froze the for a moment.  
"Ummm... Okay... You sure? This is me we're talking about," Chie said as she still doesn't believe what's happening.  
"Of course I'm being serious you idiot!" Yosuke yelled out of panic.  
"Hey don't call me idiot, idiot!" Chie yelled back.  
"See? Is that how a cop supposed to talk?!" Yosuke yelled.

Before they know it, they already in each other throat for quite a time, just like they usually do. But thanks to it, it manages to lift the tension they had between them earlier.

"Okay okay.. Allright.. I should really get back to work now," Yosuke said as he wearing back his apron.  
"Hey Yosuke, it must be really hard for you that Yu is not here anymore huh?" Chie looked worried.  
"Meh.. It's sad, yeah, but it's not like we never gonna see him again. Beside, we can't rely on him forever you know? Alright see you later" Yosuke winked as he stand and get back to be a wage slave.  
"Yeah.. I guess you're right," said Chie.

Chie can't help but smile when he sees Yosuke going away from her, he seems to be more enjoying what he does now. After a few moments she then realized what just happened earlier before the yelling started. Her face suddenly as red as a fresh harvested tomato. She go out of the food court in a hurry, leaving her new boyfriend behind in there.


End file.
